


Take Care

by 27vampyresinhermind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DomKylo, F/M, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut, SwoloFic, fierce independent rey, hints of D/s, pretentious artist ben solo, showering with gifts, slight exhibitionism, sugar daddy tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27vampyresinhermind/pseuds/27vampyresinhermind
Summary: Rey is fiercely independent survivor who gets caught criticizing art in a museum by the artist himself, the pretentious and enigmatic Kylo Ren.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopelesslyReylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelesslyReylo/gifts).



 

All her life, Rey had prided herself on being self-sufficient. No one bothered to take care of her so, out of necessity and and a basic level of survival instincts, she took care of herself. If she needed something, she found a way to get it. Through hard work, subterfuge, some mangled combination of the two, she got shit done. Nobody else was going to come along to solve her problems so she took care of her needs.

That was before he came along.

They’d met in an art museum, Rey’s escape from the outside world. She loved looking at paintings, sculptures, installations, artifacts, all of it. There wasn’t a piece in the museum she didn’t know by heart or had an opinion about. She generally shared those opinions with whichever friend she’d managed to drag along with her. But when she found herself unable to convince anyone to go with her to the museum’s showcase of the works of the famously reclusive Kylo Ren, Rey found herself rolling her eyes at the canvas all by herself.

_“It looks like Pollock and Picasso had an evil love child,” Rey muttered to herself as she looked at the painting before her. Abstract images of battles with droplets of red thrown generously throughout, there was an entire wall filled with paintings like this. It was like a scene from some nightmare._

_She heard a snicker behind her and turned to see a man sitting on the bench in the middle of the gallery. When he stood, Rey was taken aback by his height. She’d never considered herself short but he was massive. Wide shoulders hid under a black t-shirt that revealed biceps she immediately wanted to touch. His hair was floofy, that was the only word her mind could come up with. Just a black halo of floof around his head. The pointed nose was too large for his face but it worked. He was striking, like a living art installation all on his own._

_“While I’ve been called an evil love child before, I’m fairly certain my parents weren’t Jack and Pablo.” Rey blinked owlishly as she recalled her own words._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I’m sorry,” the mystery man offered his hand for her to shake and smiled when she took it. “I’ve been listening to your commentary since you arrived and it’s quite refreshing. I should give you a tour of my studio so you can tell me what’s wrong with the rest of my work.”_

_Rey’s brain, having short-circuited from his touch, rushed to catch up with his words. Was this man really claiming to be the artist Kylo Ren?_

_“Wait, are you trying to tell me that you’re,” she stopped when he nodded his head with another smile. Vaguely, she realized he still had her hand clasped in his own._

_“I’m Ben Solo, Kylo Ren is my persona for the art world. You think Banksy uses his real name?” Rey was about to ask him how stupid he thought she was when the woman who ran the information desk at the entrance walked into the wing full of Kylo’s works._

_“Mr. Ren, I’m glad I caught you. The curator wanted to make sure you were happy with the placement of everything before we opened the wing to the public but we couldn’t get in contact with you. You really take your recluse reputation seriously don’t you?” The man, this Kylo/Ben, chuckled as he dropped her hand slowly._

_“I trust the Takodana staff implicitly Emmie,” he patted the woman on the shoulder. He was on a first name basis with the museum staff? Rey considered herself a regular patron and even she didn’t know the staff by name. “Besides, Maz Kanata could curate the home of a hoarder and make it look like modern art. I’m always in good hands here.” So not just the staff but he knew the curator as well? What the hell?_

_Emmie nodded and said her goodbyes, promising to give Ben’s best to the rest of the staff as she left the two of them alone once more._

_“So, about that studio tour?”_

Rey smiled as the memories of that fateful night flooded her mind. The floor to ceiling windows of Ben’s bedroom allowed for a perfect view of the street so far below. She’d never imagined how high up a penthouse apartment actually was but wow.

Even now, months later, she still wasn’t entirely sure why she’d agreed to the tour of his studio space. Famous artist or not, he could’ve been a crazy person just waiting for some unsuspecting victim to lure into his trap. But Rey, along with being fiercely independent, felt confident in her ability to read people. And the reading she got from Ben was fascination. He was fascinated by her complete lack of dishonesty. She went through his studio space, giving critiques on pieces the public had yet to see without an ounce of the compulsory flattery he was accustomed to. It didn’t seem to matter that she wasn’t a fellow artist, didn’t possess a degree in any sort of art form, or had any history in understanding the nuances of the art world. But what she had was an eye for beauty and that, according to Ben, was more important to an artist than any degree could ever be. It became clear that he respected her opinion and Rey found that to be the final straw.

Rey jumped his bones the minute the tour was over. At the time, it was easily the best sex she ever had. With Ben, she felt comfortable telling him exactly what she wanted, something that didn’t usually happen until several months deep into a relationship with someone. But he put her at ease, let her know immediately that there was nothing she could ask him to do that he wouldn’t be up for. He brought her to new heights of pleasure, did things that she’d never imagined she’d be into, and made her feel entirely safe during every second of it.

She’d written her phone number on his hand as he slept and did her walk of pride back home. Rey fully expected to never hear from him, a man who changed his name for public consumption couldn’t possibly want her for more than one night. So she’d squealed happily when he’d called her a day later, telling her that he had to see her again, that she was his muse, that he’d never been more inspired in his entire life, that the piece he’d painted the morning he’d awakened to find himself alone in the bed he kept at his studio was quite possibly his best work yet.

As they began seeing each other regularly, Rey learned quickly that Ben liked to shower her with gifts. While he showed his affection in many ways, it was quite normal for him to give her presents at every turn. He always seemed to say that since he could afford the finer things in life, he should be able to share that with the person most important to him. At first, Rey had been uncomfortable. Though the gifts weren’t always extravagant, it was still odd to have someone just giving her things without expecting anything in return. When he revealed his family history to her, that his father had been a pilot and always brought home a gift for Ben from his travels to show that he’d been thinking of him even while he was hundreds of miles away, Rey realized that Ben’s gifts meant he cared about her.

For someone who could sway critics and naysayers to see his side of things, Ben sometimes had issues articulating more personal feelings. It shouldn’t have been as endearing as it was.

Rey shifted on her bare feet as she heard the front door open. Her ears followed him through the penthouse as he stopped in the kitchen for a bottle of water and then on to the living room. She’d left her clothes on the couch for him to see when he got home and, by the quickened steps coming down the hallway, her plan had worked perfectly.

She heard the soft gasp that followed the opening of the bedroom door and smiled to herself.

“Is that my smock?” His voice was strained, thick with lust at seeing her standing there in his clothes.

Rey turned to see that the carpet had silenced his footfalls and he was much closer than she’d expected him to be. With a smirk, she lifted the hem of the old paint smeared shirt to reveal that it was, in fact, the only thing she was wearing. Ben made a low groaning sound that went straight to her center.

“Do you like it?” The whispered question was met with a growl in lieu of an actual answer as Ben suddenly covered her body. Her breath came up short as she felt the cold glass of the window pressed up against the globes of her ass. In that moment, she knew that if anyone walking on the sidewalks below happened to look up, they would have no doubt as to what was happening floors above their heads. The idea of someone watching them gave her a small thrill.

His lips descended on hers with a burning intensity that never failed to surprise her. As his tongue entwined itself with hers, she heard the unmistakable sound of his zipper being lowered. When Ben lifted her up, Rey used the window for leverage to grind down on his freed cock. She could feel him nudging at her entrance and knew he was playing with her. He wanted her on edge, practically begging for him. Little did he know, she was always ready to beg for him.

She gasped as he dragged the smock halfway up her back but the sound was swallowed by his mouth on hers again. When she felt him beginning to guide his length along her folds again, Rey tightened her thighs around his hips and locked her ankles at the small of her back. The friction caused a new flood of moisture at her center that had him smirking.

“How are you this soaked already,” he asked, in awe of her as always.

Rey rolled her hips just enough to feel the head of his cock press against her clit and moaned.

“I’m always wet for you.” At her words, he gave her a look she could only interpret as pure devotion. She didn’t get the chance to analyze it further because her next breath was met with the upward thrust of Ben’s hips. In one move, he was sheathed inside her so deep it stole the air from their lungs.

She cried out his name as her walls began to flutter around him. Knowing that Ben couldn’t possibly be close considering they’d only just begun, Rey concentrated on relaxing her muscles to stave off her already impending orgasm. Ben grinned when he realized what she was doing. As he sucked at her pulse point to distract her, his hand snaked between them to where their bodies met. When he gave her clit the barest of brushes with the pad of his thumb, Rey yanked at his hair.

She certainly didn’t have any problems getting his attention. It helped that he loved getting his hair pulled as much as she did.

“I want you to come,” he whispered, “right up against this window so that everyone can see.” She whimpered as he licked a stripe across her neck. When he bit down on her earlobe, she lost all semblance of control, coming with a shuddering cry that made her glad his apartment was soundproofed. “That’s it baby, just let go, I’ve got you.”

Rey didn’t even register they were moving as she came down from the high he’d pulled from her body. Her knees touched the comforter as he sat down on the edge of the bed. It felt like he was entering her all over again. Straddled across his lap, it was an entirely new sensation. It never ceased to amaze her how he could make everything feel new and routine all at once. As she raised her hands to use his shoulders as leverage, he shook his head.

“What?” Her question was met with a grin so sinful and devious that it would’ve melted her panties if she’d not already forgone them.

“Hands behind your back,” he commanded. She could feel him twitch inside her as she obeyed. As Rey clasped her hands behind her back, Ben set to work unbuttoning the smock. She almost asked how he expected to remove it with her hands in the way but kept her mouth shut. More than likely, he had a plan. He always seemed to have a plan.

That artist’s mind of his allowed him to see that elusive bigger picture.

He place a lingering kiss against each new inch of skin revealed. Rey moaned at the feel of his mouth on her, sucking at her flesh until she was positive her chest would littered with his tokens come morning. As he pushed the smooth off her shoulders, Rey suddenly understood what he was doing. Before she knew it, Ben had her wrists neatly tied up in the smock so that there was no escape.

Not that she would ever dream of escaping when he kept her so perfectly filled.

With a soft kiss, Ben leaned back on the bed and grinned.

“Ride,” he whispered softly, fighting somewhat to control his tone. Without the added support of his chest against her own however, Rey began to fall forward. Ben chuckled and righted her, shaking his head in admonition. “You do yoga and Pilates, keeping your balance should be easy.”

Rey used her core and thighs as leverage and ground down on him, pleased with herself when he moaned out loud.

“Easy for you to say when you have free usage of your arms,” she quipped, breathless from the effort of staying upright. Ben shifted his hips just slightly which cost her all of her hard won balance and concentration. She promptly fell forward into his chest.

With a kiss to her forehead, Ben helped her back to an upright position. His hands massaged the tops of her thighs until she felt she was barely lucid any longer. “You just need the right incentive.” As she was about to ask just what incentive he had in mind, he thrust once more, making her fall forward yet again.

Her face had barely touched his bare chest before she felt a hard smack on one round globe of her ass. With a yelp, Rey sat up without any assistance from the deviant beneath her.

“Did you just—“ Rey sputtered, unable to form words further as he did something with his hips that made her brain go fuzzy. “Damn it Ben,” she moaned. He knew what that did to her.

“You stay up and ride or you get punished.” For emphasis, her other cheek was given the same treatment. Rey pitched her weight onto her knees and clamped down on him with every muscle she’d learned to control. His abs jerked as he worked to fight off the sensations she caused in his body.

Two could play the punishment game.

Rey experimented with her movement and found she could easily rotate her hips but it wasn’t enough. She quickly learned that Ben would spank her if she even appeared to be losing her balance so she used his form of punishment to her advantage. As he guided her body up and down, Rey would occasionally lean forward in order to earn a spank. With each slap of his hand, she got closer to the completion she chased. By the look of adoration on Ben’s face, he was getting close as well.

Just as she was about to lose her balance for good, there was no way she could keep herself vertical any longer, Ben released a feral growl that she felt deep in her bones. In a flash, her hands were freed as Ben rolled them so that she was flat on her back. The change in the angle set off a chain reaction that set her breath on edge. He was everywhere at once. With her leg thrown over his shoulder, he reached every part of her without even having to try. His mouth sought hers between pants and thrusts.

“Rey,” he breathed gently against her mouth, “come with me, please.”

She could hardly deny him with he spoke to her with that voice, pleading and commanding all at once. With a final thrust, Rey swore she could feel him swell inside her as he found his release. It was that feeling of euphoria emanating from him that pulled her right along with him.

He collapsed half on and half off of her which made her smile and lightly swat at his backside. Ben raised his head at her half-hearted smack to which she merely replied, “fair’s fair love.”

When he pulled out, Rey curled into his side. She knew that they would need to shower soon but for the moment, she just wanted to be close to him for a bit longer. Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. She honestly loved that he did that every single time they had sex. She expected to hear the soft sounds of his breathing even out as he fell into a sex induced slumber. But when that sound didn’t come, she turned to look up at him.

“I have something for you.” Rey watched as he rummaged around in his bedside table for a minute before he brought out a small blue box. She wanted to roll her eyes because of course he had something to give her.

“Ben, you shouldn’t,” but he simply shook his head before she could finish telling him that he shouldn’t be getting her expensive things whenever the urge hit him.

“Just shut up and open it.” He laughed as he shoved the box into her hands. Rey pursed her lips before finally deciding that she could chastise him _after_ she saw how absurdly extravagant the gift was.

Rey lifted the lid of the box, fully expecting shiny and sparkly to be the adverbs on the tip of her tongue. Technically, shiny still applied.

“A key? Ben, is this,” she let the box fall to the bed as she held the key in her hand.

“The key to my heart,” he snarked with a chuckle, “of course not. You already have that.” She slapped his chest and giggled softly as he took the key from her and held it up between them. “This is a key to the apartment and the studio. My homes. And I’m most at home with you. I don’t want to have to use the spare anymore. I realize that asking you to move in with me is probably too soon by normal people standards so this is my compromise.”

With that, Rey took the key and placed it back in its deceptively-colored little box and then promptly tackled him to the bed.

“This was the best gift of them all.”


End file.
